Temperatures within cooking devices, such as stoves, ovens, grills, smokers, and the like, may decrease or increase during cooking. Variations in temperature may be gradual or may spike sharply. Further, some cooking devices may have temperate zones, such that the temperature varies from area to area within the cooking devices. This may cause food to cook unevenly, char, burn, or remain undercooked, which may result in a person eating the food to dislike the flavor or become ill.
Some cooking devices may include a temperature gauge and display device, but existing solutions may be unable to measure the temperature or temperatures within a cooking device and within the food and notify a cook or other user of the measurements while the user is at a remote location.